


much deserved

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [241]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cunnilingus, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Other, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It is still difficult for Crona to accept that they deserve to feel this happy.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Crona
Series: Commissions [241]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	much deserved

“I’m sorry, really,” they mumble, backing away a little bit, glancing off to the side. “I’m just really not used to dealing with anything like this, so I…”

“Hey, it’s alright, really,” Maka replies, as patient as ever. When it comes to Crona, she knows that patience pays off, and she knows better than to push them too far, when it is so much work for them to keep hanging on. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do, so if you want to slow down or stop, then just say so.”

“That’s not it!” they insist, shaking their head as they finally look back to Maka. “I really do want to do this, I’m just not sure what I _should_ do!” The fact that the two of them have even made it this far is proof of how much progress Crona is making. The fact that they are not shutting down, or running away at the first sign of being given a way out, is absolutely astounding, and Maka could not be more proud of them.

Maka has been proud every step of the way, watching the way that Crona has grown and changed, and is glad to know that a lot of it is because of their friendship. A friendship that has steadily grown into something more, and now, both are wanting to take it to the next level, even if Crona is still a little reluctant, due to their lack of familiarity with intimate matters. Even being reluctant, they still do not want to give up, and do not want to stop until they have gotten what they want, and given Maka what she wants. Their hesitation only comes from a lack of familiarity; when it comes to desire, they have plenty of that.

It did take a long time to understand those feelings, but that is another reason that they are lucky that Maka has been there for them every step of the way. She has fallen just as hard for them, but is still patient, and still willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that Crona is comfortable and happy, and has never once been pushy. Even this was their idea, which is proof on its own that Crona has grown a lot, to be able to suggest something like this at all.

“Do you want to take your clothes off now?” she asks, trying to find a way to guide them through it. “And do you want to do it on your own, or do you want me to help you?”

“I-I think I’ll try doing it on my own,” they reply, a little unsure about having Maka do it for them. Though the idea does sound a little bit exciting, it also makes them really nervous, and they would rather save that for another time, when they are more comfortable with everything that they are doing. For now, they will get undressed on their own, while Maka does the same, still perfectly understanding of the whole situation.

Crona can’t stop their heart from pounding once they are left nude in front of her, and can hardly believe the sight of Maka, without any clothes on either. Both of them are rather small, with skinny shoulders, but there are still the obvious signs of strength, because both of them have seen their fair share of battles over the years. The two of them have a lot in common in that regard, even if they are both so different in so many other ways.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Maka says in a gentle tone of voice. “You look great.”

“Yeah, but even having you compliment me like that…” They look down, resisting the urge to try and cover up with their arms. “I don’t even know how to deal with that, so…”

“It’s alright, I won’t say too much more,” she says, not put off by any of their reactions. All of this is a big step forward, and she wants to make sure that Crona keeps moving forward, doing her best to not to do anything to push them back at all. She keeps her smile gentle as she steps closer again, and this time, Crona does not try to back away. “Is it alright if I touch you now?”

They hesitate for a moment, before they nod. “I think I’m ready for that.” It is a big step, but they let Maka step right up against them, their bodies so close that they can feel the heat coming from hers. It is so strange and so intimate, completely foreign to them, but they decide that this really isn’t so bad at all. In fact, if they let it happen, then they can come to love this. Being close to Maka does not worry them all that much, and with time to get used to it, it will not worry them at all.

This is how they know that they love her, even though they once thought that they would never be able to understand a concept like love. They have come a great distance to be able to think something like this so freely, and to be able to let Maka put a hand between their legs, gasping a bit at the contact.

“Is that too much?” she asks. Crona, unable to speak at the moment, shakes their head, not wanting her to stop. It feels weird, and it feels even weirder, the more that she does, but Crona definitely does not want her to stop, not for anything in the world.

Maka is rather skilled with her fingers, and she is able to earn a soft gasp from Crona, squirming a bit and biting their lip. They knew that this was _supposed_ to feel good, but that still does not stop them from being surprised when they feel how good it actually is, even when it starts with such a simple touch, leaving them breathless.

So that makes it easy for them to give into Maka’s touch completely, to let her do whatever she will with them. Sure, there are still plenty of nerves, but once they start to see how good it can be, it becomes easier to push those nerves aside, to become more accepting of how good they can feel, if they allow themselves that chance for pleasure. They have not had many chances to feel simply and shamelessly good in their life, so this seems like as good of an opportunity as in.

Crona’s head tips back a bit as they moan, their voice coming out soft and breathy. Maka gives a little hum of appreciation as she lets herself get into the swing of fingering them, showing just how skilled she can really be with it. Granted, this is not a skill that she has gained from any sort of experience with another person, but she has had plenty of time to figure out what works well on herself, and she is glad to see that it seems to translate well to Crona, that she is able to make Crona feel as good as she has.

But from the way they are reacting, she might not be too off-base to assume that Crona feels even _better_ right now. Perhaps it always feels better to have someone else’s touch. She hopes that she will one day get to figure that out for herself, but for right now, she is not even thinking about her own pleasure, knowing that this is all about making Crona feel good, about helping them break down some barriers, so that they are more accepting of physical intimacy.

Eventually, they will be ready to return the favor for Maka, but for right now, she is glad to be able to do things just for them, just to make sure that they are happy. Everything that she does for them, she just hopes that she is able to make them happy, to make them feel things that they never thought were possible before, to show them everything that they could have been missing out on, everything that they have to look forward to just as long as the two of them are together.

She is almost surprised by how quickly Crona is overwhelmed and pushed past their limit, but at the same time, it is also not surprising at all, finding out that Crona is this sensitive. It makes things more interesting, too, and she watches in delight as they give into their moans, coming for the very first time. For a moment, they can hardly breathe at all, but as they start to recover, they ask, “What was that…is it supposed to feel like that every time?”

“It’s intense, isn’t it?” Maka asks, and they nod. “But it’s also really good, right?” Again, they nod. “So, how about I show you another good thing?”

“Alright…I think that should be fine,” they mumble, looking more than a little flustered. They are so cute like this that Maka can hardly stand it, and she wastes no time in having them sit back, so that she can get her face between their legs. Crona squirms a bit, a little self-conscious, as they say, “I don’t know about having you look at me so close up…I feel like you’re staring or something…”

“I can close my eyes,” Maka replies, “or I can just look up at your face.”

“Both of those sound kind of…” They trail off, and she can tell that they are overthinking the situation, coming up with ways that both of her offered solutions might have drawbacks, but then, they steel themselves. “No, it’s okay, you can do whichever you want, Maka. I’m not worried, because it’s you.”

“Then I think I want to look up at you,” she says, and immediately, Crona blushes and glances off to the side, but does not argue with that, or protest it at all. And once she leans in so that she can get to work, they are soon so lost to those new sensations that there is not much that they can do besides moan for her. If anything, despite the initial awkwardness, this has proven to be a good way to get Crona to relax for her.

Maka works her tongue inside of them, knowing a bit less about this than she did just touching them. She is figuring it out as she goes along, but she has already decided that it can’t be too complicated just as long as she does not make it too complicated, sticking to the things that she knows to do, and paying attention to Crona’s reactions, watching their face so that she knows everything that they like, and then she is able to repeat it, falling into a pattern that leaves them whining and crying out in ecstasy.

It is still hard for Crona to accept that they deserve attention like this, and it will continue to be hard for a while, even as Maka continues to ease them into things, and show them that, at least in her eyes, they deserve the whole world and then some. But she is patient, and she is willing to remain at Crona’s side for every step of that journey, and to continue to give them everything they deserve, even when they are not convinced that they deserve it.

Today is just the beginning, just a first step along the road, but judging from how happy Crona seems to be right now, from the look on their face as they are pushed to another orgasm, it is going incredibly well. The two of them are off to a great start, and Maka can hardly wait to see where they go from here. And Crona, though still reluctant to accept so much joy, and though still confused about some of their feelings, is warming up to these ideas more and more, ready to take the necessary steps to be as happy as Maka wants them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
